The purpose of this 5-year award is to build upon the unique multidisciplinary training of the principle investigator in patient-oriented research pertaining to translational research in complex chronic disease, and strengthen her ability to guide the next generation of scholars. Specifically, with this award the investigator will: (1) Expand her content expertise pertaining to mobile- and web-based applications useful for translational research. (2) Develop and pilot test a new web-supported lifestyle management intervention in those with chronic kidney disease. (3) Serve as a mentor for trainees and junior faculty members pursuing patient-oriented research activities and careers pertaining to translational research in those with multimorbidity. (4) Institutionalize her program of research by developing a P30 application to support a Center on Translational Research in Multimorbidity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The number of people with chronic illness is growing and projected to reach 171 million by the year 2030, and almost 1/2 of those with a chronic disease have multiple chronic conditions. However, the literature on self-management has been derived mainly from empirical work in prevention or populations with uncomplicated disease and employ interventions that target a single behavior. This application is designed to further the candidate's patient-oriented translational research in multimorbidity. The award will provide the applicant with sufficient protected time to accomplish the following aims: (1) mentor the next generation of researchers, (2) engage in a mid-career shift to incorporate web-based interventions into her research, (3) develop and implement a pilot study using a web-based intervention in chronic kidney disease patients, and (4) develop a P30 application to institutionalize her research program with a Center for Translational Research in Multimorbidity.